


A rose by any other name is still a rose

by kuroneko1815



Series: Narutails [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzo will die, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, The Sarutobis are Naruto's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko1815/pseuds/kuroneko1815
Summary: A simple letter to Tsunade changes Naruto's future and gives her the protection of a revered clan name. Uzumaki Senju Naruto is given more leeway and more options for her future presented by the numerous loopholes opened by the Senju name and with the Sandaime's eldest son and daughter in law as her surrogate parents, Naruto grows up loved even if the sneers and glares at her never quite go away.And of course, you can never discount the Allied Mother's Force of Konoha led by the Clan Matriarchs who are all smarting about the stolen children and have set their eyes on the Shinobi no Yami. All in all, Hiruzen has never been more grateful for the institution that Lady Mito had brought into being during the first few years of the Village.
Series: Narutails [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	A rose by any other name is still a rose

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto nor do I make money from this. I'm just writing to keep myself (and hopefully you) entertained during this time of great uncertainty.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the newborn baby sleeping in the cradle. A letter resting on his desk and the devastated silver-haired teen standing by his side. The fourth Hokage’s daughter slept soundly, unaware that the world had changed just hours after her birth. Gone was the privileged and sheltered life that her parents had mapped out for her, gone was the name that should have rightfully been hers. Namikaze Naruto would never be called that, not in the near future at least. Eyes drifting back to the letter and the words he’d written to his errant student…

_As Kushina’s daughter, as your niece, allow her to take your family’s name and to fulfill the purpose your cousin had been brought to Konoha for. Let the Senju name live on through her since she cannot take her father’s…_

He had sent two letters through his summons, one to Tsunade and another to Shizune… three days after the Kyuubi’s attack and she had finally replied. The letter reeking slightly of sake.  _So you have written, so shall it be. Give her my name._

Uzumaki Senju Naruto would be moved into the Senju compound with a squad of ANBU guards and a retired ANBU caretaker. The only compromise the council could come up with. Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hitomi had visited the child once and had made it clear that they would do so again, they were determined to see Kushina’s child grow up as would the current Ino-Shika-Cho group. Eyes shifting back to the Hatake at his side and then drifting to the Yondaime’s guards he sighed.

“One of you will always be on rotation for her guard.” He told them. “No harm should come to her, no words of who her father is should reach the ears of those outside the village. When she’s older, she’ll know her father’s name but for now, let her remain innocent.”

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” Genma replied for fading away again. The villagers were beginning to curse the child in their grief but the Senju name would protect her (but only to a certain degree).

The whimpering of the babe alerted them to her awakening as blue eyes opened and the child’s wail began. Before he could even call for her, his daughter-in-law, Ami, had burst through the door and made for the babe, cooing and fussing over the child. Her desire clearly written on her face. After two miscarriages, this child had become a balm to her soul and to her husband as well. He was loathed to part the child from them but the council had been firm in its decision.

* * *

Despite the restrictions placed upon them, the Sarutobis found ways and loopholes of being involved in their little sunshine’s life. Ryuu Sarutobi had been on his way back from a mission when he had passed close to the borders of Kusa and had coincidentally run into a family with Uzumaki red hair, all weary and clearly refugees, members of the scattered (and supposedly defunct) Uzumaki clan. His smile widened as he waylaid them and introduced himself, proudly showing the Konoha leaf and enticing them into seeking refuge in Konoha instead with the promise of the last Uzukage’s only remaining descendant.

“Well, her red hair should be proof enough for us.” The patriarch, Kinto, had said.

Ryuu blinked and sheepishly laughed. “She has her father’s blonde hair and blue eyes.”

“A blonde Uzumaki? I don’t think that’s ever existed before.” Nodoka, the wife, had said thoughtfully.

“Well… her chakra is all Uzumaki. I assure you. Her mother had gone there to take on the burden that Mito Uzumaki had once borne.”

Nodoka had blinked and shared a glance with her husband. “Very well, we shall go with you and see this blonde Uzumaki. If she is truly Kushina-hime’s daughter than we will serve her as our princess.” Kinto declared as he shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms. “Besides, I think it would do Karin some good to meet others of our clan. And the promise still holds…”

Ryuu didn’t know what promise the couple had been referring to nor did he care, all he wanted was to be able to spend time with the girl he and his wife had begun to think of as theirs. The Uzumakis would be told about the predicament if they agreed to stay in Konoha. Anticipation swirled through him.

* * *

A blonde-haired child wandered through the quiet main house inside the Senju compound trailed faithfully by her distant cousin, Karin, and her ANBU shadows. The compound was only regularly populated by herself, the three other Uzumaki relatives that she had, and her ANBU caretaker Tomoyo-san making it feel so isolated. Added to this was the fact that the compound was meant to be settled by at least a few hundred Senju clan members (though the three shinobi wars had culled that number down to two) and the fact that it was away from the village with the Uzumaki land (granted as a gift for their part in the establishment of the village) practically absorbed into it meant that it was further away from the village proper.

The four-year-old was restless, her mother figure, Ami-san was supposed to be having her baby and thus could not visit her. She was worried and curious about where babies had actually come from but no one seemed keen on telling her.  _Well_ , she huffed as an idea came to her and she turned around heading for her study room,  _if they aren’t gonna tell me then I’m gonna write to Tsunade-Baachan._

* * *

Four days later and Senju Tsunade sat in her hotel room trying to decipher the nearly illegible childish scrawls from what was to be the first of many letters from her niece.

_Dear Baachan,_

_My name is Naru. I know we’ve never talked before but..._

Tsunade squinted and gave up on it, determined to just skim through the letter for now and re-read it later once she’d gotten some of the context clues. She took a swig of sake…

_Just wanna know where babies come from…_ and promptly spat it out. Her eyes immediately scanning the letter quicker as she managed to pick out a few more words  _Ami-san, Sarutobi, won’t tell me._ Were but a few of the words and her mind immediately put two and two together. She banged her head on the desk in front of her and decided to go out and gamble (preferably getting drunk in the process).

When she stumbled back into her room, all her money spent and drunker than usual she found the letter and decided to throw caution to the wind, answering the girl’s letter and sending it out before going back to her room. Of course, the medic in her had written it as succinctly as possible but there were parts there that were clearly written by a drunk madwoman and when she’d woken up the next day, her hangover gave way to horror as she realized what she had written to an impressionable four-year-old.

‘ _By the sage! Jiraiya’s never going to let me live this down… assuming he and sensei let me live for corrupting the girl.’_ She thought as she shrieked and passed out.

* * *

Ami Sarutobi was not pleased when her daughter in all but blood had been led into her room to meet her new ‘brother’ Konohamaru all the while clutching a letter that she’d been asked to read (and while she thought nothing of this, she did think something awfully unpleasant about the contents of the letter). She silently swore to get vengeance against Tsunade-san for trying to corrupt her little girl by giving her the… the  **Talk!** She read the letter, carefully editing it and silently swearing to not let the girl read it until she was older, way older.

She watched as her little Naru-chan held her new brother gently and with wide-eyed awe. She scowled as she thought of the Council’s decisions before pushing it away so as not to ruin this beautiful moment among her family. Eyes soft as she takes in the scene of her daughter carrying her son and her husband supporting the children. This was her family and she would be damned if anyone told her so and she was ready to tear the council to pieces if they tried to take her little girl away from them.

Ami knew the looks that Danzo had been sending her daughter, the calculating and greedy gleam in his eyes whenever he came across Naru was as clear as day and she pursed her lips at the thought of that… that monster anywhere near the children. Her husband's eyes met hers as her eyes glinted with malice at the thought of the man. Oh yes, Danzo was going to die very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what you think! Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
